Puppychan
by FayrieFox
Summary: Whether by accident or design, Fai only knows how to beat around the bush. -Oneshot-


**\^.^/**

**\^.^/**

Title: Puppy-chan

Warnings: Foreplay

Prompt: Nov 14th – Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles – Kurogane/Fai – flirting – Oh, you pretty thing

Summary: Whether by accident or design, Fai only knows how to beat around the bush.

A/N: XD I love this prompt. Read and review please!!!

He never did or said anything straightforwardly, they'd come to notice, everything was just the top layer in multiple other ones. Just like now, as he dried off the puppy from its bath. He'd found it and apparently adopted it, or it'd adopted him, they weren't really sure. They _were_ sure that Kurogane was getting really pissed, though.

Sakura and Sayoran sat on the porch of the house and watched the interaction between Fai and the puppy, and Fai and Kurogane. Neither Fai nor Kurogane would ever admit to the subtle, and not so subtle, interaction between them in front of the two kids even though the tension between the two older men was palpable.

Kurogane sat further down the porch from the teens, glaring in Fai and the puppy's general direction. His glaring was much like Fai's non-straightforwardness; it was something that he always did that he should really stop.

"It's kind of…cute. Don't you think so, Sayoran-kun?" Sakura whispered, so as to not be heard by the subjects of her comment.

"Umm, I guess?" He replied, a little lost as to what she meant.

"I mean Kurogane-san's jealous of the puppy!"

"Kuro-puu thought he was Fai's one and only puppy!" Mokona exclaimed happily in a mock whisper. Fai pretended not to have heard but Kurogane began growling.

As Fai crouched under the apple tree in the yard briskly drying off the shaggy black puppy he'd found in an alley earlier that day.

"Who's a pretty puppy? Who's a pretty puppy?" he repeated hyperactively to the puppy in a falsetto. Grabbing a comb to brush out the puppy's coat, he heard Mokona's response to Sakura's query; ignoring it he began to brush the puppy.

When the puppy's ears perked up he smirked and thought to himself that he and the puppy were really two of a kind. Perhaps the puppy was this world's version of Kurogane; in which case the yellow kitten that had adopted Kurogane and taken to napping in the man's cloak or on his lap was perhaps himself.

Later that night, Fai settled onto his bed with the puppy lying across his lap begging for a good scratch.

"You are a lovely puppy aren't you? All warm and cuddly, with all your nice soft fur and your dark, shiny eyes. And your pretty little tail! You are a beautiful puppy, aren't you? Oh, yes you are! Oh, yes you are!"

"Are you talking to the dog or doing your roundabout flirting again?" Came Kurogane's rumble from the doorway.

Looking up at him from the puppy, Fai smirked at the sight of the kitten proudly astride the larger man's shoulder.

"And what makes you think I would ever be roundabout when I am flirting?" Fai chirped happily at him as he flung himself backwards across the bed.

"Because that is how you do everything you do. You just can't be straightforward to save your life." Kurogane accused as he walked up to the bed after closing the door. "It's a horrible habit. You do it to the wrong person and they might think you're a tease, mage."

"Would they now? Hmm, that is a problem. We can't have that…" He smirked, "Are you one of the people that believes I am teasing?"

Kurogane barked out a laugh and lifted the cat off his shoulder and lightly pushed the dog off the bed. He then reached out to give the long shirt Fai was wearing a tug to bring its hem down to the middle of his thighs. "It depends on whether you were planning on putting anything on underneath? Or were you going to go to bed in just that?"

"But it's so hot out Kuro-popu! I wasn't even going to go to bed in this. Would that be being a tease?"

Kurogane's smirk turned nearly feral as he moved to sit on the bed, Fai's shirt hem still in hand. "Yes. This means I must treat you as such so you may learn not to tease anyone any longer, least of all me."

With that Kurogane roughly pulled Fai to him and quickly pulled the shirt over his head to bare his chest. Then he bent his head to suck at the fairer man's collarbone and reached a hand down to where his hips met his thighs and gently grab him in his hand and pull.

Meanwhile Fai's hand had slipped around Kurogane's neck to anchor himself and play with his hair, and his other hand began tugging at his lover's shirt to slide underneath it.

The animals, seeing that their people were no longer paying attention to anyone but each other, went to go sleep on the bed in the connecting room.

**\^.^/**

**\^.^/**


End file.
